


Silence.

by CrazyM



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: A peaceful night when both of them are broken, bruised, battered, but very much alive.





	Silence.

He breathes easier when she joins him.

She sits on the cool clay, her hair open, an oily, inky blackness above her with little stars of silver.

Beside her is her lover and between them is the silence. Pure, ornate, like a songbird.

She feels the tick of his throat and his voice defiles the silence, interrupted by her finger, her nails jagged like a terrible abomination. Her demand overpowering his concern.

Their fingers entwine, warmth flows in them, warmth is between them and warmth is on their hands.

They could not be more alive.

Stars continue to glow, daring the universe to extinguish them because they are logarithmic. Their existence ever diminishing but never ceasing.

Silence is their messenger. Such is their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its super short but what the hell.
> 
> I took up the challenge to write a fic in medieval style of writing and here it is. 
> 
> I might have more or less failed, but no regrets.


End file.
